Mammalian expression systems are being widely used in the production, by recombinant techniques, of proteins that are extensively modified after translation. These systems can be either constitutive or inducible. It is advisable to use inducible systems for the expression of potentially cytotoxic proteins.
A key element in determining whether an expression system is constitutive or inducible is the promoter. Several mammalian promoters that can be induced in experimental systems have been characterized and promoters present in the metallothionein (MT) genes and in the mouse mammary tumour virus/long terminal repeat (MMTV-LTR) have been used extensively.
The best inducers for the MT promoter are heavy metal ions, such as cadmium (Cd) and zinc (Zn). The induction of the promoter is mediated by transcription factors which, after activation by metals, bind to the inducible metal responsive elements (MREs) that are present in the MT promoter. This promoter also contains several constitutive (non-inducible) elements that bind transcription factors which do not need to be activated and that are responsible for a basal level of gene expression. As a result of the presence of these constitutive elements, the non-induced level of expression of the MT promoter is significant and the induction ratio (the ratio between the inducible expression and the basal level of expression) is usually no greater than 5- to 10-fold. Attempts have been made to reduce the basal level of expression by removing some of the constitutive elements of the MT promoter. The removal of these elements, however, also reduces the inducible level of expression.
The native human MT-IIA promoter, besides having the MREs and the constitutive elements, contains a single inducible glucocorticoid responsive element (GRE) and glucocorticoids, such as dexamethasone (dex), induce low levels of expression from the MT-IIA promoter in its native context.
The native MMTV-LTR promoter contains four inducible GREs and can be strongly induced by glucocorticoids. The basal level of expression is lower than that obtained with the human MT-IIA promoter but the absolute level of inducible expression is not as high.
Nucleic acid sequences, such as inducible elements, involved in the regulation of gene expression, may be located 5' to, 3' to, or within the regulated gene.